


College Days: Introductions and Attitudes

by sportarobbiephan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Life at college begins... who are you...?





	College Days: Introductions and Attitudes

Everyone has a clique they belong to. It happens as soon as school starts. Either you’re popular because you have the coolest toys, or you’re a loser who eats paste. Jimmy Palmer is an upbeat kid who just turned eighteen a week before his first day of college. He’s a class clown and has been for years – albeit through accidental attempts at trying to look cool.

Tim McGee and Ellie Bishop are twenty, and they have known each other for the past nine years. Both are highly intelligent, graduating from high school at the age of fifteen, with a 4.2 GPA. Despite this, they strongly dislike each other. They’re part of two different worlds. While Ellie’s body has blossomed, christening her as the hot teacher’s assistant, Tim is delegated to being quite the prankster. He particularly enjoys participating in hacking and technology pranks.

Ziva David is twenty-one. She’s heavily into martial arts, but she’s majoring in theater. She’s one of Tim’s closest friends, resulting in their unhealthy dependency. Tony DiNozzo is twenty-three. He is such a bougie queen. He clucks his tongue as if he’s parched all the time. He wears everything bedazzled he can get his hands on. He also answers most questions as vague as he can – claiming everything he owns he got it off the internet or downtown.

Abby Scuito is twenty-five. She’s already graduated twice with bachelor’s and associate’s degrees in forensic sciences. She’s back for her master’s. She’s a total wild child who sticks her ass in everyone’s face. She’s best friends with Tim, Ziva, and Tony – though she’s only dating the first. Leroy Jethro “LJ” Gibbs is twenty-nine. He skipped out on college directly after high school.

Now, he’s back. He wants to be a musician and see the world. He is very set in his ways and thinks everyone should be at his beck and call. Donald “Ducky” Mallard is thirty-five. Like LJ, he waited before coming to college. He and LJ are best friends, and Ducky is the only person who can get away with calling LJ stupid for his actions. Ducky is a lot more laid-back and has the makings of a hipster with his Starbucks coffees and skinny jeans.

College is the time to decide… who are you?


End file.
